What If
by Monochrome-Colors
Summary: Jordyn is just starting High School, but what happens when her teachers are NOT what she expected? Can she survive the crazed teachers? One-shot, no pairings.


Jordyn yawned and pulled herself out of bed.

"Jordyn! Jordyn, if you don't get up, you'll be late!" her mom called up to her. '_Late? Late for what?'_ Jordyn thought. She looked over to her calendar '_Oh yeah, today's the first day of high school.'_ She remembered. '_Whoop-dee-freaking-doo.'_ She sighed and dug for the clothes she wanted to wear that day; a Momo-con shirt with red jeans and black converse that had been colored on. She jumped down the stairs and into her kitchen.

"Yay! Pancakes!" she cheered. Sitting down at the table, she began to dig into her breakfast. Next to her was the schedule that she had hardly looked at. Jordyn picked up the piece of paper and looked it over. It didn't look too bad, Math, Social Studies, Science, Math Plus, and Language Arts. What stunned her were the names; Mr. Jones, Mr. Beilschmidt, Mr. Braginski, Mr. Williams, and Mr. Wang. Creative. She looked down to her electives; Chorus with Mrs. Héderváry and Health with Mr. Bonnefoy. Huh. Why do these names sound so familiar? Jordyn shrugged and stuffed the paper into her bag. "Love you mom" she called over her shoulder.

"Love you." Her mom's voice made its way out the door before she closed it. Out in her front yard was her best friend Camryn with a car.

"Don't you only have your Learner's Permit?" Jordyn asked Camryn, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, so?" Camryn smirked mischievously. She stepped on the accelerator and they were off to school.

**This is a line break**

"So… This is International High?" Jordyn asked, looking up at the tall building.

"Yuppers." Camryn smiled, locking her car.

"Cool." Jordyn smiled. "Alright, I'll meet up with you later. See ya." She waved to Camryn over her shoulder. Walking into the building, she immediately found a map of the campus. Scanning it quickly, she wrote down the location of all her classes on her hand.

Before long, she was at the doorway of her Math class, and walked confidently through the door into her classroom. There were a lot of kids already there, so she sat between a blonde haired girl with a pink dress and another blonde boy with… what was that, a sailor suit? He also looked really young, like 12. Jordyn shook her head as the person that looked to be the teacher walked through the door.

"Haha! The teacher has arrived!" he declared. Everyone slid into their seats as they examined their math teacher. He had sandy blonde hair a piece sticking up in the front. His blue eyes that shone with anticipation were framed by square glasses. He had on a tan military uniform with a bomber jacket over it. "This math class can now convene!" he said loudly. '_Who says convene?'_ Jordyn thought. Somehow they went from introducing themselves to talking about what they would be practicing to debating about… superheroes? What? WHAT? Since when do you debate about _superheroes_ in _math class_?

Jordyn sighed as she walked to her next class; Social Studies with Mr. Beilschmidt. '_How do you pronounce that?' _Jordyn wondered, walking down the hallway. Arriving at the classroom, she took a seat next to a brunette boy that looked scared. She looked around the room but saw no teacher. Suddenly, a man with white hair and red eyes slid through the door on his knees.

"I AM AWESOME!" he shouted. The whole room fell silent and stared at the man who climbed off the floor.

"What the heck is on your head?" Someone in the room asked. Jordyn noticed that there was indeed a yellow puffball on the man head. The white-haired man (who actually looked quite young) reached up to take the thing off his head.

"This is my awesome pet bird, Gilbird." He said in a thick German accent. He put the bird in a cage at the edge of his desk and jumped up next to it. Another kid raised his hand.

"Are you German?" he asked. This seemed to get the man, who Jordyn assumed was the teacher (she couldn't tell…), incredibly angry.

"I am PRUSSIAN!" he yelled, his face an angry shade of red. The kid who asked put his hands up as if to surrender.

"Prussia is a micro-nation." Jordyn said. Prussia shot her a look and crossed his arms. She decided to change the subject,"How do you pronounce your last name?" she asked, shrinking back a bit under his glare.

"Bail-sh-mit." He wrote on the board. Jordyn went over it several times in her head so she could remember it. The rest of the class was spent talking about what they would be studying and different levels of awesome.

'_This place is awesome, but it's kind of weirding me out.'_ Jordyn thought as she walked to science. '_Braginski… great, another confusing name._' Jordyn groaned out loud.

"Is everything alright, comrade?" a voice asked from behind. Jordyn spun around to a tall man with platinum blonde hair, a long tan coat, and an extremely long scarf, even though it was still technically summer.

"Uhm, yeah…" Jordyn said uncomfortably.

"Is this your class?" he asked, pointing to the room next to her. She checked her hand for her class number and nodded. "Good, this is the class I teach." The man said. Jordyn realized he had a thick Russian accent as he herded her through the door. Jordyn sat down next to the same boy that was in her math class. She greeted him and turned back to the teacher. "привет, my name is Mr. Braginski." he said. A student in the back raised her hand.

"Why are you wearing a scarf and coat in the summer?" she asked.

"They are keepsakes from my mother country." He said. He looked like he suddenly remembered something and reached inside his coat. Pulling out a long metal faucet pipe, the sight made the students' jaws drop to the ground. "This is punishment for anyone who does not follow orders. Also a keepsake." He said, clapping the pipe into his hand menacingly. He was smiling creepily and Jordyn swore she could feel the evil coming off the Russian man in waves.

As soon as the bell rang, Jordyn bolted out the door, followed by the other students that valued their lives. '_THAT WAS SO CREEPY.'_ Jordyn thought as she sped to her next class. Looking at the schedule scribbled on her hand, she saw that she had Math Plus next with a teacher guy named Mr. Williams. '_Hopefully this guy won't be as creepy as Mr. Braginski.' _Jordyn hoped silently. Arriving at the room, she took a seat in the very back corner and took out a piece of paper to draw on. The minutes ticked by and the teacher still hadn't shown up. Finally the bell rang, making Jordyn look up from her drawing. Still no teacher. She sighed and gathered her stuff. Jordyn was the last one in the classroom when she finally saw a man standing at the front of the classroom with an exasperated look on his face.

"Who are you?" she asked. The man snapped his head up and looked at Jordyn with surprise on his face.

"I'm Mr. Wiliams!" he said. Jordyn's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Wait, then where were you this entire class period?" Jordyn asked, cocking her head in confusion. Mr. Williams face-palmed.

"I was right here!" he waved his arms up and down frantically. Jordyn thought back to during class. She didn't think she saw anything at the front of the class.

"Oh, sorry. I'll help you get everyone's attention tomorrow." Jordyn promised. Mr. Williams nodded and Jordyn headed off to Language Arts class with some guy named Mr. Wang. She walked in and sat down. There was a lady at the front of the classroom speaking to everybody. Jordyn checked her hand and the room number to make sure she was in the right place. Someone in the front of the classroom raised their hand.

"Where's Mr. Wang?" the student asked.

"I'm Mr. Wang, aru." The lady at the front said. '_Wait, what? But- that's a girl!"_ Jordyn thought. The person in the front that asked the question voiced Jordyn's thought, which made the supposed Mr. Wang very angry. "I'm a man, aru!" he/she screamed. It wasn't really the students' fault they thought he was a girl, he had long brown hair in a side ponytail and a Chinese styled satin shirt and brown pants.

"Oh, uhhhh… sorry." The questioner in the front apologized. The whole class snickered as Mr. Wang calmed down.

Jordyn sighed. Only two more classes to go. She looked at her hand to see which class she had next. According to the schedule scribbled on there, she had chorus with Mrs. Héderváry. '_Oh great, another name that's impossible to pronounce.'_ She made her way down to the chorus room and walked inside.

"Everyone take your seats please~!" a sing-songy voice came from the front of the room. A lady stood at the front of the classroom with long light brown hair and a green dress with a white apron over it and brown knee-high boots. She kind of looked like a maid. "My name is Mrs. Héderváry, but you can just call me Mrs. H." she said sweetly. Suddenly the door slammed open and Mr. Beilschmidt burst through.

"I AM AWESOME AND RODERICH IS A LITTLE BABY-GIRL-MAN-BOY!" he screamed. Jordyn turned back to see Mrs. H boiling mad. She pulled a frying pan out of nowhere and began to chase Mr. Beilschmidt around the room.

"Gilbert! Get back here so I can kill you!" Mrs. H screamed. The nice woman that had been introducing herself to her new students disappeared as soon as she saw Gilbert, er… Mr. Beilschimidt. The rest of the class consisted of Mrs. H chasing Mr. Beilschmidt around the room and out into the hallway. The bell rung and Mrs. H peeked her head back into the room. "Class dismissed! GILBERT, GET BACK HERE!" The class flooded out of the classroom without a second thought. '_That was so weird… but awesome.'_ Jordyn thought to herself as she rounded the corner. She looked at her hand for the next class. '_Ok, Mr. Bonnefoy. Oh great, a male health teacher, just what I wanted.'_ Jordyn thought sarcastically.

Reluctantly, she passed through the doorway into the Health room. A man was standing at the front of the classroom with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Bonjour," he said with a graceful bow "I am Mr. Bonnefoy, your Health teacher." Jordyn sighed. In addition to a male Health teacher, he was French. Great. Everyone knows how pervy French people are (_A/N: Even though I'm part French myself XD)_! Right then, a man with spikey blonde hair, green eyes, and rather large eyebrows walked in the door wearing an apron. He had a plate of burnt… _something_. He walked up to Mr. Bonnefoy and shoved the plate in his face.

"Hey, Frog. My scones don't taste bad, prove that and eat one." The man with big eyebrows (someone was whispering that his name was Mr. Kirkland) demanded. Mr. Bonnefoy cringed and then forced a smile onto his face.

"Ah, _Angleterre_, certainly you do not need me to taste test when you have Alfred." Mr. Bonnefoy said uncertainly. The sound of someone running in the hall made Jordyn turn her head just in time to see the flash of a bomber jacket as Mr. Jones ran by the door, screaming something about 'petrified couch stuffing'. "Heh… heh…" Mr. Bonnefoy said before bolting for the door like his life depended on it.

"Get back here, Frog!" Mr. Kirkland yelled, running after the fleeing Frenchman. The class was silent until Mrs. H ran by the door, still chasing Mr. Beilschmidt. '_…I think I love this school.'_ Jordyn smiled. The bell rang and Jordyn ran out the door and into the parking lot. Camryn was already waiting at her car.

"Hey, so how as your first day at International High?" Camryn smiled.

"It was so weird! All the teachers were freaks!" Jordyn yelled, waving her hands up and down excitedly. Camryn raised her eyebrow.

"You didn't notice anything else?" she asked. Jordyn stared blankly. Camryn face-palmed.

"The teachers are just like Hetalia characters!" Camryn said.

…

"HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THAT?"

_~DNGoT~_

_Konichiwa! This was a short one-shot for my friend Jordyn, and it was for her birthday. Her birthday was actually a while ago… but you know…  
Better late than never, right?  
Jordyn's Deviantart: XxsakunoxX  
Check her out!_

_Hasta la rainbows!_


End file.
